far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 567 - Dance If You Want To
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #567 - Dance If You Want To is the five-hundred sixty-seventh episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the seventy-seventh episode of Season 6. It was recorded live during Far Lands or Bust Friday! - Stream-A-Weekday 4 Video Overview Live Audience Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole with Wolfie. The live Child's Play Charity count is at $23,539.44. Question: How is the KurtJTatt initiative going? It is still happening, and Kurt could show off his new tattoo by PAX East in Boston. Question: Can you dance? Have you ever wanted to learn? As the donor asked, he cannot, and is not interested in dancings at all. He remembers seeing a taller and ganglier roommate at a club dancing and it was like a 'burlap sack of 2x4's falling down the stairs'. Question: Have you had any dog dates or increased social interaction with other dog owners since you got Eva? My dog prefers people to other dogs so much she tired playing fetch with me on FaceTime the other team Kurt has not forced play-dates, dog parks have not gone well. Question: I remember a while back you said something about you have a smart phone but don't use it as its smartphone purposes really, are you an Apple or an Android? I personally have no bias, each one has its own positives and negatives He has bought into the Google infrastructure and ecosystem, and has an Android. (The exception is, of course, Google+). Kurt had an original iPod Touch for a while, he jailbroke it out of annoyance for being forced to go through iTunes which has led to some anti-Apple sentiments. Question: Have you had a coffee horror story, a horrific tasting experience or a bad experience making coffee. I for example just ground my coffee grinder's lid to smithereens. Kurt quite often runs out of coffee, and remembers a time where he poured Starbucks on himself after a tiny bit of hot coffee poured on him. Question: Will there be more videos with Eva, maybe playing in the park or something? As a general 'will there be more vlogs' answer, Kurt says there likely will be. Question: Do you watch The Vikings? Kurt does not watch it, he watches a few things like Better Call Saul. Question: Tacos or tortillas? Tacos are in tortillas, so yes. Question: Have you seen anything as interesting on Craigslist as the Jesus mural? There was a car with a Jesus mural on Craigslist the question referenced, a Ford Falcon was listed with no engine. Question: Punctuality? How punctual is Kurt? How much earlier do you prefer to arrive or be ready for an appointment? How early is too early? Kurt is late to appointments a lot, and has a problem with that. Question: What kind of pizza would you order if it wasn't filled with deadly, deadly, gluten? He'd go to Lou Malnati's, pan pizza, butter crust, sausage, maybe some peppers or onions. Question: Did you notice that you most likely walked further than the straight line distance from Chicago to Phoenix? It's an interesting thing to consider. Question: Do you think you've passed the driving distance yet, 6,800 meters? It's possible that he may have done so. Question: If you could eat only one meal for the rest of your life, what could it be, gluten free or not? Qualifying the question as theoretical, Kurt says it might be the pizza. Question: You've discussed perhaps more than any other YouTuber the untested long-term nature of your industry. Considering your background, radio voice, and interests, have you ever looked into planetary radio as a source of employment? Kurt really does not know what planetary radio is. He makes a Hidey Hole and bids the audience goodnight. Trivia * The end slate links to a So Much for Being "Deathless Ones" - Rise of the Tomb Raider - 33 and Rocket League "KICKED IN THE BOOSTICLES" w/ CC Dreamcrushrs - 38.